


Narry-Shots xoxo ^-^!!

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please do leave a comment with a Narry prompts/one-shot idea that you would like me to do *hugs* ^-^!! I accept anything except rape or very violent, self-harm  :</p><p>1. Hero's<br/>2. Innocent Little Theo<br/>3. You Are More</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero's

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song when this one-shot story popped into my head and I hope you will enjoy this one-shot as much as I did writin. Don't forget to listen to the song at the side too and please read the note at the end of this one-shot
> 
> Enjoy

Niall took a deep breathe in then deep breathe out to try and calm down him but it didn’t helping him to relax him so he started to moved his shoulders to try untense his muscles however that didn’t work either. Suddenly Niall felt a pair of hands on his shoulder who started to massage him which caused him to relax after  few minutes he was really relaxed and he turned around to face Liam who a gentle smile on his face and then gentle squeezed his arm to reassure Niall who smiled back when someone cleared their throat . Niall turned to the person would told him it was time and Liam wished him luck as he walked into recording room while trying to keep his nerves in control. He put on the head phones then faced the people behind the glasses and he was glad to see Liam there because he needs the support to make it through this song. He watches the man who was adjusting the control before the man looks up at Niall then hold up three of his finger to indicating that he would soon begin.

**Three…..Two…..One…..**

**<http://youtu.be/dHsCGoZst-w> **

_‘I, I will be king._

_And you, you will be queen._

_No nothing, will drive them away_

_(hey)_

_We can be them just for one day,_

_We can be hero’s just for one day._

_We can be hero’s, we can be hero’s’_

Niall had closed he eyes as soon as he sang he could picture  _him_  smiling at Niall with his gorgeous dimples smile, he could smell  _him_ like  _he_  was there in the room with him, Niall could feel the warm that his body was radiating, he could feel  _his_  body leaning against his back and his back resting against  _his_  chest.

_‘I, I wish I could swim._

_Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing, nothing can keep us together._

_Oh we could be hero’s just for one day._

_We can be hero’s, we can be hero’s’_

Niall remembers when they first met how much they hated each and how much they fought & argued between them but how that slowly over time changed. They soon became fast friends to nearly inseparable and that fatefully day when  _he_  told him that  _he_  loved him with all his heart and not long after that that  _he_  proposed to him. They got married as soon as they could with just their family & friends there at the wedding which was somewhere peaceful and that meant a lot to them.

_‘I, I can remember_

_(I can remember)_

_Standing...by the wall_

_(By the wall)_

_And the guns...shot above our heads._

_(all around us)_

_We can be hero’s, just for one day._

_We can be hero's, we can be hero’s_

_(Hey)_

_(Hero)_

_We can be hero’s, we can be hero’s_

_(Hero)_

_We can be hero’s, we can be hero’s_

_We can be hero’s, we can be hero’s_

Niall remember so well the fateful day…a day he wish never came when  _he_  told him that he had joined the arm which had shocked Niall to the core that he didn’t know what to say for a few minutes and then every day until  _he_  was going to be deployed Niall begged not to go. However on the morning of the deployment Niall woke-up then headed down the stairs and froze at what he saw in front of him. He saw  _him_  stand in front of their front door fully dress in his military uniform & ready to go and they awkwardly say goodbye to each other. After he had gone Niall lent against the door and slide down before holding his hand to his mouth to cover it and began to cry.

_‘We can be hero's, we can be hero's_

_We can be hero's, we can be hero's_

_Just for one day. We could be hero's,_

_We could be hero's. Just for one day’_

Niall finished sing the song that for the ‘Help for hero’ that had been at war but had come back wounded and to help the hero’s family…slowly Niall came back to reality. Niall could now feel the tears that had fallen down his face that he didn’t feel before when he was singing and Niall gradually opened his eyes so that his eyes could adjust to the light. Niall looked out of the booth he was in and towards Liam who was smiling at him with a big grin before turning his head to his right. Niall turned his head and froze for a few minutes then opened the door to the booth…. Niall just stood there not believing what was right in front of his eyes.

Niall unsteadily lifted his hand and reached out in front of him scared that what he was seeing was part of his imagination but then he touch solid body that was clothed. Niall still couldn’t believe it was him so he shakily brought both his hand to the face and cupped the face into his hand.

**_It was him!!!!_ **

Niall didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry that  ** _his Harry_**  was back from the war and now standing here right in front of him still wearing his army uniform with a tender smile on his’s face. Niall had a million question dancing around his brain he didn’t know where to start or what should he ask or what he shouldn’t ask etc. but like Harry was reading his mind Harry placed a finger to his lips and then pulled Niall into a hug then Harry whispered…..

 

“ ** _We can be hero’s_**.”

 


	2. Innocent Little Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can happen when you have a child living with you in your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here is another Narry-shot feature the adorble, the cute, the handsome little Theo Horan however he is older in this Narry-shot then he is in real life because this is fiction. However I do hope that you will still like this Narry-shot.
> 
> Enjoy

 

**_Theo’s POV_ **

 

I am very scared!!

 

I have been hearing sounds in the middle of the night and they scary me. The sounds have been happening a while no and sometimes I heard them every night. Since my mum & dad passed away uncle Niall has adopted me and been taking care of me. He loves it when I call him uncle and he always has big smile his face when I call him uncle. A lot of the time uncle’s friend Harry comes over and visits uncle Niall to talk about things that I don’t understand so I usually just ignore them.

 

Sorry, about this being so shaky but I am writing this in bed at night by the candlelight because I am too scared to go back to sleep so I have decided to find out what is happening and what is causing those noises.

 

Suddenly I hear the front door open and closed rather loudly and then noisy firm footstep go up our stair before heading the direction of Niall’s room.  Then I hear what sounds like rummaging about….why is someone in uncles’ room??

 

…Wait….is that uncle I hear??

 

Uncle is probably just having a nightmare as usually but it can’t be since I can hear a lot of heavy breathing and the noise when from quiet then quite swiftly it gets louder before the noise stopped…wait I think I heard uncle screaming.

 

I think someone trying to hurt uncle Niall.

 

I have decided to going and see what is happening so I carefully went to my door then opened to look outside but lucky no one was there. As I was about to go out of my room to see what was happening to uncle Niall, uncle Niall’s door opened so I pulled my head back into my room and closed my door so that there was enough for me to see who was walking passed but not enough for the person to notice I had my door open.

 

It was Harry!!

 

What was he doing inside our house this late at night time…it must be about midnight?? I KNOW why he is here. I do!! Harry is breaking into our house every night then stealing some of our things and then he is beating up uncle Niall so that is why I have been hearing all those noise at night they are from uncle Niall’s who being beaten at night. Now I understand why uncle is so frustrated with him so often. He is **_sooooooo_** mean.

 

Well, I better go the sleep or I will get too tired in the morning but I promise I will tell uncle Niall about this in the morning.

 

**_Theo_ **

 

**_Next morning_ **

 

Uncle Niall looking very normal when he came down for breakfast and he didn’t seem like he was showing any signs of any trauma however he took a little longer to sit down which confused me. Everything was perfect until Harry arrived to our house. I glared at him as soon as I saw him but he didn’t notice that I was glaring at him. He and uncle Niall were talking about something or other while uncle was make a cup of coffee to him & Harry.

 

“Hello Theo!!” Harry said cheerily with a big smile on his face before patting me on the shoulder.

 

“Don’t touch me,” I barked at him still glaring at him which cause him to laugh and then he picked me up.

 

“Haha!! You are soo adorably cute!!”

 

I couldn’t reach him so I thrashed around in his arms.

 

“Let go!! Put me down right now,” I commanded and eventually he did obey and put me down however I was really upset.

 

“I know what you have being doing to my uncle,” I said with a glare trying to make it intimidating like Professor Snape’s glare which cause Harry to look at me with on confusion on his face but he not go to try and fool me…I can tell you that.

 

“How do you know about things like that…..”

 

“I do watch television you know,” I interrupted him which then caused Harry’s face to look stunned at this. What is wrong with watching a television show about burglars? Or criminals? I really don’t understand him now. Luckily uncle had come back in with two cups of coffee and passed one to Harry while I smiled at uncle.

 

“Your nephew is pretty cute, Niall!! He is almost as cute as you!!” Harry teased and Niall glared or maybe it was a pout but I definitely glared at him. Harry leaned into uncle to tell him a secret or something but I overheard.

 

“Hey Niall, I think you need to have a talk with Theo about the birds and the bees.”

 

“Rubbish Harry, it too early to be talking to Theo about such things since it no health to learn about these things too early it could scar him,” Niall replied to Harry. I really don’t understand burglars won’t scar me, it is the violence that not healthy and it is unfair to attack a person in their sleep. What good is it learning about bees and birds since they won’t help my uncle?

 

“Okay, however he said….”

 

“Theo!! What are you going on about?”

 

“I have been hearing things in the middle of the night uncle and it’s Harry. He has been burglaring our house in the middle of the night and then he hurt you in your sleep, see?? You have bite marks on your neck!! Like a vampire because he is a vampire just like in the stories you read to me,” I revealed to my uncle Niall because I knew that he was going to kick Harry outside of our house and ban him from ever coming here again. However instead of the reaction I was expecting Harry burst out laughing…I don’t get what so funny….do you?? Because didn’t Harry just get caught?? Uncle hits Harry in the arm.

 

“You pervert,” uncle Niall said to Harry, I have no idea what pervert is but I am guessing it means something evil or something.

 

“I am really sorry Theo for disturbing your sleep. I promise it will not happen again,” uncle Niall promised me while glaring at Harry which made me smile because uncle was angry so he is going to hurt Harry. You see no one hurts my uncle. Harry looking sheepish and pouting but that is because he is gloomy about not being able to burgle our house any more.

 

However I am still confused to why bird and bees have anything to do with burglars.

 

…Wait, I think I heard Louis to talking about it to….I think it was…Liam. Maybe I will ASK Louis about it one day however for now I while be able to sleep in peace.

 

**_Theo_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this Narry-shot.
> 
>  
> 
> Please Kudos or comment!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a prompt or an idea of a Narry-shot you would like me to write however be warned that I can turn it down but I doubt unless I know I can't write about it.
> 
>  
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo
> 
> ^.^!!


	3. You Are More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this one-shot...I am dedicating ths one-shot to everyone who has been labeled or/and bullied in their life because no one deserves to be labeled before thy are properally known and no one should be bullied either. I have on request please, please, please watch the YouTube video on the side.
> 
> Enjoy ^.^!!

**_“Faggot!!”_ **

 

**_“Bitch!!”_ **

 

**_“Poofter!!”_ **

 

**_“Hoe!!”_ **

 

**_“Slut!!”_ **

 

**_“Dick slut!!”_ **

 

**_“Fatty!!”_ **

 

These were some of the many names that Niall was call by his fellow students ever since they found out he was gay  not only that but they mostly ignored him or pushed so he fell or bullied him or wouldn’t let him sit on any of the tables at lunch time. Not only did the students ignore him but so did the teachers, they also turned a blind eye to the bulling that he was going through and they punished him if he ‘forgot’ his homework or if he ‘lost’ his school textbooks when actually he had done his homework but the school kids stole his homework from him or they stole his school textbooks.

 

You would think that he would be able to escape this but he can’t because even at home his parents didn’t treat him like their son he was their slave. He would make breakfast, lunch & dinner, he wash hand wash their clothes before putting in the wash machine, he would wash the floors, the bathrooms, the bedroom & ceiling, polish the silver, iron the clothes, change the sheets and the list goes on. However no matter how clean & tied their house was his father would always beat him either with his fist or belt and both his father & mother tell him how they failed as a parents because he was gay and curse him for being a failure so on and so forth.

 

Each day a little bit of Niall’s sprite broke that beautiful innocence, loving, happy, care free sprite and each day you could see that his eyes were dimming in colour. He was getting thinner & thinner because of the lack of food he would get eat and the lack of sleep because after school he would head to work which was at a stripper bar where he was a waiter but sometimes he was made to strip for the special clients that he served or if he was made to join one of the acts on stage at the stripper bar you were not allowed to use your real name so Niall was called Leprechaun. After Niall was finished his shift which was around one o’clock he head home to his house and to his room where he would put on the alarm on quite early in the morning so that he finish his homework before school.

 

~~~~~

 

Niall was walking down the school corridor heading for the maths classroom when he crashed into something or someone and both of their books fell onto the ground.

 

“Oh my god!! I am soo sorry… I wasn’t looking were I was going,” the person he bumped into apologised to him and from the voice Niall could tell that it was a male voice and it was obvious that the guy was new since no one who had been at this for some time would apologised they would called him one of the name they called him then leave.

 

“It’s ok, it happens,” Niall said as both them started to pick up their books.

 

“I know but I still feel bad about it,” the guy said but Niall ignored what he said as he piled his things into his arms when he touched on the top of the last book Niall felt a hand land on top him causing both them to freeze before Niall looked at the guy whose hand was on top of his and he was gorgeous. He was quite a bit taller than Niall, he had curly brown hair, amazing green eyes, he had quite a few tattoos on his body from what Niall could see, he was wear black trouser, brown shoes, white t-shirt, red checked shirt and two necklaces. Niall was now blushing before he removed his hand from under the new guy’s hand and the new guy picked up the last textbook then place on top of his books.

 

“What lesson do you have now?”

 

“Maths.”

 

“Snap!! I will follow after you then so I don’t get lost again trying to find the maths classroom,” the guy said to Niall but Niall didn’t reply instead Niall headed for the maths classroom with the new guy tailing behind him when they arrived in front the maths classroom door Niall carefully gripped the door handle and opened the door before they headed inside.

 

“Horan, you are late again so it will be detention for you this evening.”

 

“Excuse me sir but it wasn’t his fault for being late to class.”

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Harry Styles and I just started going to this school today so I got lost but I bumped into Horan and he had maths now too so he said I can walk with him to class,” Harry told him but added the bit about walk the class with Niall.

 

“Well then Niall you won’t have detention this evening since you were helping Harry to find his way around school. Harry you will be sitting next to Alec so Alec please raise your hand so Harry knows where he is going to sit,” Mr Stone said to Harry while Niall went to sit down in the seat near the front were he always sit down and Harry sat down next to Alec.

 

While Mr Stone continued with the lesson Harry got to know Alec while he was taking note on the lessons meanwhile someone drop a piece of paper on top of Niall’s maths book and Niall carefully opened the crumpled because he didn’t know what would be written in the piece of paper when Niall had finally un-crumpled the paper Niall frozen. There was a picture of supposed to be Niall giving a blow job and on top of the paper was written cock slut which caused a small stabbing pain in Niall’s heart even though this happened a lot.

 

At the end of the lesson Niall began packing his pencils, rule, rubber, fountain pen & red biro pen and packed it back into his pencil case then gather all his stuff then placed into his arms before heading out of the classroom. When Niall was out of the classwork he headed slowly & carefully towards the next class and trying not bump into or go near to any of his fellow year students.

 

“Niall!!”

 

Niall heard someone call out his name so he turned around to see who was calling out to him and when he turned around he saw that is was the new student Harry that had called out to him since he was walking towards him. However before Harry reached Niall Alec intercepted Harry path and Alec dragged Harry to his friend so that he could introduce Harry to them.

 

~~~~~~~

 

It has been four months since Harry Styles & Niall bumped into Niall in the school corridor and even though Harry & Niall had talked together or be near each since that incident Niall had slowly fallen in love with Harry Styles but Niall knew that nothing was going to happen because Harry was hundred percent straight so Niall carried on his life like it was before Harry Styles had entered his life.

 

However one day after a very bad beating for both his year mates & his father and it was very long evening at the stripper club so he was absolutely exhausted so when he came home he flopped onto his bed. After a few minutes Niall’s mobile buzzed indicating that he had received a text message so he grabbed his mobile from his back pocket of his jeans to read the text and Niall saw that the text was from the unknown number so Niall was scared that it would be a horrible text from someone in his year but Niall opened then text anyway and read the text…

 

_You Are More_

 

<http://youtu.be/7iZXDCqXAm0> 

 

 

That was all that was written in the text which caused Niall to be confused because he didn’t understand what the text meant so he decided to check out the YouTube video link that was on the text to see if that would explain what the written text had meant. Niall click the linked the YouTube video link and watched the YouTube video which caused Niall to tear up because the video because he could real relate to the people in the video. So Niall decided that he was going to un-tag himself from the labels that people had given to him and became himself…. ** _Niall Horan!!_**

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Luckily for Niall Horan it was the first weekend of the Christmas holiday so he didn’t have school and also this weekend they didn’t need him at the stripper club but he had quite from that job so this weekend he packed all his clothes, shoes into a black bin bag and gave it to Oxfam because they still could be used then Niall headed to the mall to buy himself a completely new wardrobe of clothes. After he had bought a new wardrobe clothes & shoes that shown the real Niall Horan, Niall decided to go to the hairdresser to change his hair styles and also Niall had his hair dyed blonde not only that but Niall joined the gym which over time during the Christmas holiday which meant he started to had muscles. By the end of the Christmas Niall had gotten a bit of a four pack.

 

When the first day if the new term had arrived Niall decided to wear a white top, dark blue jean shirt, tight black trousers, black shoes and Niall sprayed on the Chrome cologne by Azzaro before he headed for school. As Niall walked into the school entrance then headed towards his locker everyone was staring at him because they couldn’t believe that was Niall the boy that was bullied by people in his year but was looking smoking hot.

 

That morning went by very well because everyone was to stunned by the change of Niall that they left Niall alone which was great for Niall and soon it was lunchtime and as usually Niall had brought packed lunch then headed towards the tree that he would always sit down to eat his lunch. After Niall heard someone walking towards the tree where he sat and then the person sat down next to Niall.

 

“Hey Niall,” said a voice from besides Niall which caused Niall to looked up because he could recognised that voice anywhere since it was the voice of his love Harry Styles.

 

“Hey Harry,” Niall shyly greeted Harry and Harry smiled at Niall which caused Niall to smile.

 

“How are you?”

 

“I am great thanks, you?”

 

“I am great thanks,” Harry replied and then they both sat in silence while looking out toward the sport field were the football team was practicing.

 

“You are more.”'

 

Niall heard Harry say which caused him to freeze in shock because that was written in that text send by someone unknown. _‘Could be that Harry was the person who sent Niall that text?’_

 

“What did you say?” Niall asking with a quivering voice to Harry.

 

“You are more,” Harry said again and made Niall mouth dropped open in shock at it was Harry that had sent him hat text.

 

“It was you that sent the text, thank you so much,” Niall thanked Harry and then hugged Harry which caused Niall to blush.

 

“Your welcome,” Harry said then Harry lent forward and kissed Niall on the lips which shocked Niall but soon Niall was kissing Harry back.

 

“I know I have to take you out on a date but I would to ask now…Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

“Hell yes!!!” Niall exclaimed then kissed Harry on the lips when the school bell rang so they both stood up and Harry wrapped his arm around Niall then they both headed to their lockers.

 

Harry & Michelle Phan are right people will always give you labels like a price tags in life but you should be yourself & ignore those label tags and be **_yourself_** because …..

 

 

 

**You Are More!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot. I hope you enjoyed reading the one-shot. If you have any one-shot request don't heistate to send them to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Pleas leave a comment or kudos
> 
>  
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> ^.^!!
> 
> xoxoxox


End file.
